The invention relates to musical cymbals, and more particularly to a strap clip for securing a handle strap to musical cymbals.
With hand held musical cymbals, hand straps are attached to the cymbals for the user's convenience. The straps are secured by feeding the straps through an opening in the cymbal and tying the ends of the straps beneath the underside of the cymbal. The knots, however, can be difficult to tie properly and can often loosen during playing. Further, if the knot contacts the cymbal, the strap interferes with the sound of cymbal.